


A Different Melting Pot

by Ashknight1221



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Barry Allen is Captain Cold, Criminal Barry Allen, F/M, Hero Leonard Snart, Human Barry Allen, Identity Swap, Kara Danvers is Silver Banshee, Leonard Snart is The Flash, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Power Swap, Role Reversal, Siobhan Smythe is Supergirl, Thief Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221
Summary: During a heist that Captain Cold is doing, Melting Pot shows up and Barry is chasing after him. Leonard and Barry’s DNA accidently get swapped. Leonard has to be the Flash while Barry has to be Captain Cold until they can switch it back.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Sara Lance, Leonard Snart/Iris West
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There a couple of diffences between this and Earth 1: Melting Pot is a Villain , Team Flash is not broken up after Eddie and Ronnie died and The Legends don’t exist.

(Earth 643) Star Labs - 2015

“How do we switch our DNA back?” asked Barry as he met with Caitlin and Cisco in the cortex after returning from a heist that Captain Cold was doing, which results in their powers being swapped by a meta that Barry was chasing.

“Well, without catching the Meta that caused this, then we can’t” answered Caitlin

“We can’t have Snart being a thief with my powers, we need someone with powers to defend Central City.” Retorted Barry

“Maybe, you can ask him to protect Central until we can reverse it?” asked Cisco

“He would never do that, he would want to keep the powers after. He is a thief, he would never pass at an opportunity to keep my powers.” Supplied Barry

“It is worth a try. What is the worst that can happen? He can’t escape so why not just ask.” Suggested Caitlin

“I’ll give it a try, what is the worst that can happen.” Said Barry

* * *

“I was wondering when you come down here, Barry.” Said Leonard

“Look, you probably know that you have my powers.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“We need someone to protect the city while we figure out how to reverse it.”

“Who says that I want you to reverse it?”

“Well, do you want to be the one protecting the city from metas?” asked Barry

“Not my problem.”

“There must be something that you want. How about we let you steal whatever you want, within reason while you have the powers?” asked Barry

After a moment of silence, Leonard answered

“Do you know why I became a thief?” asked Leonard

“No, why?” asked Barry wondering where this was going

“It was for a challenge. I don’t like being bored so here is my counteroffer I’ll become the Flash. Lisa joins me and I’ll steal in moderation if you become Captain Cold, so I’ll have a nemesis. We would have the same deal about the identity and the killing as before” supplied Leonard

“Me becoming Captain Cold, No.” Supplied Barry as he walked away

“The Offer is still open, I’ll be here once you come to your senses.” Said Leonard

* * *

“Alright, I’ll accept your offer.” Said Barry about six hours later

“What changed?” asked Leonard

“Weather Wizard is trying to destroy Central City and we are powerless to stop him. What are the terms of your deal?” asked Barry

“First, I will be the Flash and you become Captain Cold. Second, Lisa joins Team Flash. Third, you must be a criminal. Fourth, you don’t have to kill but you don’t tell anyone my identity. Fifth, if I ever need your help you must provide it. And Sixth, I can steal whatever I want, within reason” Stated Leonard

“Deal, Cisco is waiting for you in the Cortex with your suit. Please listen to them, we can do the rest after you defeat Weather Wizard.” Said Barry as he opened the door to the cell

* * *

“So how is this going to work now? You can’t just be Leonard Snart, a known criminal?” asked Barry

“Easy, I’ll be Leonard Allen, A distant relative to your father, Lisa will still be my sister. And you will be Bartholomew Snart, Leonard Snart’s cousin.” Supplied Leonard

“How does this help you avoid going to prison?” asked Caitlin

“It’s very simple” Said Leonard as Mick walked in dragging Captain Singh with him

“Tell me you didn’t.” Demanded Barry

“I did, trust me it is going to work out. Take out his gag, Mick” Said Leonard

“What are you doing with him, Allen?” asked Singh

“Listen Captain, Barry here was the Flash. Due to accident I am now the Flash, for the time being, and we are going to switch lives and you are going to help.”

“Like hell I will. And why would you switch lives?” asked Singh

“It was my demand for me temporarily being a hero until we can trade the powers back. If you would rather Central City be without a Flash and be at the mercy of all those metas then don’t help us.” Said Leonard

“You do know that you ousted my identity?” Said Barry Angrily

“Do you want this deal to go through or not?” Retorted Leonard

“So you want me to give you a job as a CSI? And Barry has to be a criminal?’ Asked Singh

“I want to be a detective, and my sister, who is fully qualified will be the CSI. And Barry has to be Captain Cold but part of our deal is that Barry doesn’t kill and you can’t arrest him. And if you are still on the fence, if you don’t accept this deal, I will be a villain and no one on this earth could stop me.” Stated Leonard

“It is just until Barry can be the flash again correct? And what if you can’t switch back?” asked Singh

“Yes, it is until Barry can be the Flash again, and if it doesn’t work, then I will be the Flash” Stated Leonard

“Fine, I accept.” Stated Singh

“Good, then Barry and Mick get out of here. It was good working with you Mick.” Stated Leonard

“You Too Leonard, let’s go boss.” Said Mick

* * *

(Earth 643) Captain Cold’s Safe house

“So this is our base of operations?” asked Barry as he and Mick walked into Saints and Sinners

“One of them. We have safe houses all across the city. So what is first boss?” Said Mick

“I want to get used to using the Cold Gun before we do anything else” Said Barry

* * *

(Earth 643) Star Labs

“How much stuff are you going to steal?” asked Cisco as he, Lisa, Caitlin, Joe and Leonard met in the Cortex

“It is not every day that I get the powers to steal whatever I want without worrying about the cops and evidence against me” Stated Leonard

“Plus, it was part of the deal” Stated Lisa

“That doesn’t mean steal everything in Central” Stated Joe

“And I will not” stated Leonard

“Right, like you would ever stop” Stated Cisco

“Look, I could just leave and Central would be defenseless against me” Stated Leonard

“Let’s not be hasty” Stated Caitlin

“I assume Barry was in charge right?” asked Leonard

“Yes, he was” Stated Cisco hesitantly

“So that means I am charge now” Stated Leonard

“Hang on … “Stated Joe

“I am not going you guys do anything illegal, well more illegal then being vilegantes” Stated Leonard

“Fine, but I am watching you” Stated Joe

* * *

(Earth 643) CCPD

“So I finally got it done, I don’t like it and I will be watching you closely. If I see you tampering with evidence or anything then I don’t care if you are the Flash or not” Stated Singh as they meet in his office

“The only evidence tampering we will do is if it relates to Meta-Humans or to keep Barry out of Prison, you and I both don’t want him in Prison now do we?” asked Leonard

“Fine, but only that. Now to go over your background. You Mr. Snart are now Lenny Allen a detective and transfer from Midway. I have you working cold cases for right now. You Ms. Snart are Lara Allen, and Lenny Allen’s sister, a CSI and a transfer from Midway as well. If anyone asks, Barry was transferred to Gotham. Don’t make me regret this” Stated Singh

“Oh you will not” Stated Leonard

* * *

(Earth 643) Captain Cold’s Safe house

“So what is there to steal?” asked Barry as he and Mick sat in there base of operations plotting something to steal

“Well obviously there are Banks, Casinos, Labs, Rich people’s houses. Take your pick” Stated Mick

“What do you recommend as our first heist?” asked Barry

“Something simple” Stated Mick

“What about a Bank?” Stated Barry

“You have one in mind?” asked Mick

“Yeah, the Gold City Bank. It is the bank on 330 Cunningham and Sampre” Stated Barry

“I am guessing you have a plan?” asked Mick

“Well, if we can get the schematics of the Place then I think I can come up with a plan” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 643) Central City Shopping Mall

Leonard had gotten a call about a Meta attacking in the Central City Shopping Mall so he excused himself to the bathroom and zoomed over to Star Labs put on his suit and zoomed to the Mall.

“What do we got” Stated Leonard into his earpiece

“We got a Meta Human attack at the Mall that is all we know” Stated Cisco on the other side of the comms

“Flash, I have come to kill you” Stated the Meta

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint but it isn’t going to happen” Stated Leonard

“We will see about that” Stated the Meta as he created Sand all around Leonard

“He can create Sand, any ideas on how to defeat him?” asked Leonard

“He is like the Mist that we fought last year” Stated Caitlin

“And?” asked Leonard

“He has to reform at some point, attack him when he does” Stated Cisco

Leonard waited for him to reform and went to attack him but Leonard just went right through him

“It didn’t work” Stated Leonard

“Run around and build up your speed, grab some of your speed behind you and throw it at him” Stated an unknown male

“Who are you?” asked Cisco

“I am the Flash from another Earth and that man, The Sand Demon is from my Earth. I fought him before and it worked just fine” stated the man

“I’ll try it but Lisa keep an eye on that man” Ordered Leonard

Leonard built up his speed and managed to grab his speed and throw it but it missed but the second time he did tried it, it worked and the Meta was knocked out.

“Alright, he is knocked out now what?” asked Leonard

“Bring him back here and we can put him in the pipeline” Stated Cisco

“On it” Stated Leonard as he picked up the Meta and zoomed back to Star Labs

* * *

(Earth 643) Star Labs

“So who are you and where did you come from?” asked Leonard as he eyed the mysterious man

“My name is Jay Garrick, I was the Flash on what you would call Earth 2. I came here to warn you of a threat that is coming to your world” Stated Jay

“And what threat would that be?” asked Leonard

“Zoom” Stated Jay


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard finds out about Zoom and Barry does his first hiest.

(Earth 643) Star Labs

“And who is Zoom?” asked Leonard as he in the cortex as a mystery man came into the cortex saying that he was the Flash from another Earth.

“A speedster like us, except he uses his powers for evil. He rules central City on my Earth.” Stated Jay

“And why didn’t you stop him?” asked Cisco

“He is too fast, he took my speed and I fell through a portal to this Earth” Stated Jay

“Can you give us a minute” Stated Leonard

“Of Course” Stated Jay as he walked out of the room

“Lisa, go make sure he isn’t doing anything” Ordered Leonard

“On it” Stated Lisa as she followed Jay

“You said that you can see visions right, Cisco?” asked Leonard

“Yes” Stated Cisco hesitantly

“Then I want you to use on Mr. Garrick” Stated Leonard

“No” Stated Cisco

“What if this man is another Wells? We can use your powers to make sure he is not working for or is Zoom” Stated Leonard as neither Cisco nor Caitlin said anything

“I am afraid okay, I am afraid that I will turn into Wells. That is why I don’t want to use them” Revealed Cisco

“You will not turn into a Villain. I don’t think Caitlin or me will let that happen, isn’t that right Caitlin?” asked Leonard

“Yes, no one here will allow you to turn into a Villain, even Barry wouldn’t let that happen” Stated Caitlin

“Okay, bring him back in and I can do it” Stated Cisco

* * *

(Earth 643) Star Labs

“So I just to have sit here while … “Stated Jay

“Dr. Snow” Stated Caitlin

“Dr. Snow take some tests” Stated Jay

“Correct” Stated Leonard

“Okay go ahead” Stated Jay as Caitlin injected him with a needle and Jay was knocked out

“Is he out?” asked Leonard

“Let me check and … he is out” Stated Caitlin as she checked Jays pulse

“Do it, Cisco” Stated Leonard

“Okay” Stated Cisco as he put on the gloves and eye ware

_Vibe_

_(Undisclosed location)_

_“What do you want me to do?” asked Jay_

_“I want you to befriend the Flash then take away his speed” Stated Zoom_

_End Vibe_

“What did you see, Cisco?” asked Leonard as he saw that Cisco was not touching Jay anymore

“You were right, Zoom or who I assumed was Zoom ordered Jay to befriend and take your speed, I mean Barry’s speed” Stated Cisco

“Help me take him into the pipeline, he is staying there for the time being” Stated Leonard

* * *

(Earth 643) Pipeline

“Why did you lock me in the pipeline?” Stated Jay as he came to

“Well, my associate here can see visions of people, and he saw one of you talking about stealing my speed and talking to who we think is Zoom.” Stated Leonard

“Look Zoom he took my Wife and he said if I gave him your speed then I could have her back” Lied jay

“I don’t believe you, you lied before who says you aren’t lying now?” Stated Leonard

“We got a situation up here” Stated Cisco over the Comms as Leonard left and zoomed back to the Cortex

“What do we got?” asked Leonard

“Captain Cold is robbing the Gold City Bank” Stated Lisa

“Well, let’s see Barry takes to being Captain Cold” Stated Leonard

* * *

(Earth 643) Gold City Bank – Half an hour earlier

“So tell me again how we are getting out of there?” asked Mick as he and Barry were in a car across the street from the Bank

“There is a sewer grate behind the Bank that we are going to use” Stated Barry

“We are going to escape in the sewers?” asked Mick

“How many Cops would go down there? Not a lot and there are a lot of exits meaning that they can’t cover every single one” Stated Barry

“Fine, but you are paying for the dry cleaning” Stated Mick

* * *

(Earth 643) Gold City Bank

Barry had on his Parka and put the googles on his face and kicked open the door to the Bank with Mick behind him. The Guard aimed there weapons but Barry frozen their arms.

“This is a stick up, I would not move if I were you” Stated Barry

“Get from behind the counter” Ordered Mick as he aimed his gun to the people behind the counter

“I got them, get in the Vault” Ordered Barry

“On it” Stated Mick as he shot his gun on the hinges on the Vault Door which made it fall open and he went inside and started to bag the money into a two bags

“Got it all” Stated Mick as he left the vault as they heard sirens outside the Bank and just as they were about to leave Leonard, in the Flash suit, zoomed into the Vault

“Captain Cold, robbing a bank how Cliché” State Leonard

“Got to make a living somehow” Stated Barry as he and Mick starting shooting at Leonard who zoomed all the hostages outside

“Aim directly at him” Ordered Barry and as soon as Leonard came to fight them Micks aimed right at him and Barry created a pack of Ice underneath Leonard which caused him to slip and fall

“Better luck next time, Flash” Stated Barry as he created a wall of Ice between him and Leonard

Leonard broke through the ice Wall to discover that both Barry and Mick were gone 

“Well, I be damned” Stated Leonard

* * *

(Earth 643) Captain Cold’s Hideout

“Well, I have to admit that was a good heist, Scarlet” Stated Mick

“Thanks Mick, but I’m not scarlet anymore” Stated Barry

“Fine, Snart you are paying for the drive cleaners though” Stated Mick

* * *

(Earth 643) Saint and Sinners

Leonard after healing up a bit, texted Barry and asked to meet him at Saint and Sinners

“Well, if it isn’t Scarlet” Stated Barry

“Very Funny, Snart. I wasn’t bad for you first heist” Stated Leonard

“I can see why you did it now, I never felt more alive” Stated Barry

“Are you prepared to be Captain Cold permanently if we can’t switch back?” asked Leonard 

“If it means that you be the Flash permanently then yes” Stated Barry

“Well, a deal is a deal. As long as you are Captain Cold then I will be the Flash” Stated Leonard

* * *

(Earth 643) Star Labs – three days later

“Fancy meeting you here Oliver” Stated Iris as she and Oliver walked inside Star Labs

“Iris, is Barry inside?” asked Oliver

“I was out of town visiting my mother, but I assume he was” Stated Iris as they walked into the cortex to discover Leonard and Lisa talking to Cisco, Caitlin and Joe

“What are you doing here, Snart?” asked Iris

“I am surprised Barry didn’t tell you” Stated Leonard

“Tell us what?” asked Oliver

“That I am the Flash for right now” Stated Leonard

“What did you do to Barry?” asked Oliver

“Wait, Oliver stop” Stated Cisco

“Where is Barry, Cisco?” asked Oliver

“Well, about a week ago there was a Meta that attacked at one of Leonard’s robberies and it hit both Leonard and Barry. It switched their powers” Stated Caitlin

“But Snart doesn’t have any powers” Argued Iris

“What so you are saying that Snart is a speedster now? That doesn’t explain what happened to Barry” Stated Oliver

“Well, they needed me to be the Flash until we can figure out how to reverse it. And I made a deal with Barry that I would be the Flash until we can reverse it but he had to be Captain Cold” Stated Leonard

“So you make Barry a criminal? While you play the Hero?” asked Oliver 

“Well, you would not understand but it is like our roles are reversed. Yes he is committing crimes but part of our deal is that he doesn’t have to kill” Stated Leonard

“What exactly is this deal?” asked Iris

“I would be the Flash if he became become Captain Cold. My Sister, Lisa joins Team Flash. He must be a criminal but He doesn’t have to kill but you don’t tell anyone my identity. If I ever need his help he must provide it” Stated Leonard

“And Barry agreed to this?” asked Oliver

“He did not have much choice, it was the only way to get Leonard to be the Flash. Without Leonard being the Flash then Central would be defenseless” Argued Caitlin

“And if Snart and Barry can switch back?” asked Oliver

“Then I guess I will be The Flash and Barry will be Captain Cold” Stated Leonard

“Have you found any traces of the Meta yet?” asked Iris

“Not yet but we have been looking” Stated Cisco

“Since there is no other choice, I will be keeping an eye on you” Stated Oliver


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard Snart goes to Earth 2 while Barry goes to Iron Heights.

(Earth 643) Star Labs

Leonard has Cisco set up a device to record any breaches that opened up and the alarm went off in the basement and within seconds, Leonard was done there with Cisco and Joe and saw Harrison Wells.

“Don’t move Thawne” Stated Joe

“Relax, this isn’t Thawne, you are the Harrison Wells of Earth 2 aren’t you?” asked Leonard 

“I am” Stated Harrison

“And you came over here because?” asked Cisco

“I need the Flash’s help to defeat another speedster named ...“Started Harrison

“Zoom, I kind of figured. We had a person come over already, a Jay Garrick” Stated Leonard

“And where is he?” asked Harrison 

“Locked in the pipeline, turns out he was working with Zoom” Stated Leonard

“And you know that how?” asked Harrison

“Well, my associate here can see visions of people and he saw a vision of him talking about stealing my speed” Stated Leonard

“And if Zoom asked me to do the same thing?” asked Harrison

“Did he?” asked Joe

“He did, but I’m not stupid if I had given it to him then nothing would stop him. So I used him to get passage to this Earth” Stated Harrison

“And you want to help us?” asked Leonard

“Yes, he has my daughter hostage and if we defeat him then she would be free” Stated Harrison

“If you let my friend here vibe you and if it checks out then you can help me” Stated Leonard

“Fine by me” Stated Harrison

* * *

(Earth 643) Captain Cold’s Hideout

“So Snart, got a next heist in mind?” asked Mick

“Yeah, it is the Central City museum and our target is to steal the Crystal Ball” Stated Barry

“You mean the Diamond that is going to be on display for the next month then moved to Starling?” asked Mick

“That very one, the security is going to be tight but I feel it would be worth the effort” Stated Barry

“At least tell me we are not going to escape in the sewers this time?” asked Mick

“No guarantees, now let’s get to work” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 643) Star Labs

“So you check out but we are keeping a close eye on you” Stated Leonard

“I kind of figured. What are you going to do about Jay Garrick?” Stated Harrison

“Can you run his DNA against some Earth 2 database?” asked Leonard

“Why?” asked Harrison

“I don’t think he is who he says he is?” asked Leonard

“Fine, give me a sample of his DNA and I’ll run it” Stated Harrison as Leonard zoomed down to the pipeline and back and gave Harrison a sample of the DNA

“It should take a couple of hours” Stated Harrison

“Can you see other records on this?” asked Leonard

“Of course, feel free to look. I am going to use your lab to make myself a weapon to use against Zoom” Stated Harrison as he left

Leonard was left alone and decided to search for himself and found that he was a detective for the CCPD and was engaged to Iris, he then searched for Barry and discovered that he died during the particle accelerator explosion.

* * *

(Earth 643) Star Labs

“You want to do what?” asked Lisa as she, Leonard, Harrison, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, and Joe meet in the cortex

“Go to Earth 2 and rescue Harrison’s daughter” Stated Leonard

“If she is even real” Stated Caitlin

“She is real, I saw her in the vibe” Stated Cisco

“And I looked at the records, she definitely existed” Stated Leonard

“So if you are going over then who is going to protect Central when you are away?” asked Iris

“Good thing that Captain cold owes me a favor” Stated Leonard as he pulled out his phone

“Hello … No it’s the Flash …. Can you put Captain Cold on the phone … When would he be back? … What do you mean you don’t know? …. Do you know where he is? …. Fine thanks for nothing “Stated Leonard as he talked on the phone

“So let me guess, Captain Cold isn’t available?” asked Harrison

“Where is Barry?” asked Iris

“Mick didn’t say” Stated Leonard

“And who is Mick?” asked Harrison

“Heat wave, a criminal” supplied Lisa

“You were going to ask a criminal to look after your city?” asked Harrison

“Don’t have much choice” Stated Leonard

“What about Jax and Stein? Couldn’t we call them?” asked Caitlin

“Do it and explain the situation” Ordered Leonard

“Now that leaves who goes over to Earth 2, I obvious have to go and so does Leonard.” Stated Harrison

“I will go” Stated Iris

“No” Stated Joe

“We can’t have anyone else. I need both Cisco and Caitlin here to help Firestorm and Lisa needs to keep an eye on Jay Garrick” Stated Leonard

“I have an extra gun for her” Stated Harrison

“Fine but if anything happens then you will regret it” Stated Joe

* * *

(Earth 643) Iron Heights – several hours earlier

Barry had heard rumors about Damien Darhk, Oliver’s newest villain going to kill Laurel and he couldn’t contact Oliver. So he took a bike and drove out to Iron Heights and broke in just as Darhk was about to suck the life out of Laurel and shot him with his cold gun.

“Captain Cold” Growled Darhk

“Always pleased to meet a fan” Stated Barry

“Get him” Ordered Darhk to his men as they went after Barry which gave Oliver and Laurel a chance to escape with a piece of Darhk’s totem and Barry froze them which also gave Darhk a chance to escape and as he escaped with what he came for, he saw Oliver, Diggle and Laurel waiting for him.

“Arrow, Canary” Stated Barry

“Captain Cold” Stated Oliver

“I appreciate what you did” Stated Laurel

“It was me being at the right place at the right time” lied Barry

“What were you looking for inside there?” asked Oliver

“Considered it payment for saving her life” Stated Barry as he walked away

“We are just letting him walk?” asked Diggle

“We can turn a blind eye once, he did save Laurel’s life” Stated Oliver

* * *

(Earth 644) Central City

Leonard, Harrison and Iris jumped out of the breach into Earth 2 Star Labs.

“So where is Zoom’s lair?” asked Iris

“Don’t know, we are going to have to find it” Stated Harrison

“Why don’t we kidnap someone that knows” Stated Leonard

“One of Zoom’s lieutenant would know” Stated Harrison as he loaded some pictures up, they were pictures of Sara Lance (Black Siren), Patty Spivot (Frost), Ronnie Raymond and Henry Hewitt (Deathstorm), and Linda Park (Dr. Light)

“Which ones can we track?” asked Leonard

“We can track Frost due to the drop in temperature. I’ll start it now” Stated Harrison

* * *

(Earth 644) Zoom’s lair

Several hours later and they managed to blackmail Patty, Frost, to help them find Zooms lair in exchange for having a shot at killing Zoom, needless to say she showed them the way and soon they were on their way.

“Why do you have a beef with Zoom?” asked Iris to Frost

“Well, he killed Sara’s boy toy and they were perfect for each other and plus I know that one day he will kill us once our usefulness is up” Stated Frost

“We are here” Stated Frost as they approached a big hole in a mountain

“How are we going to get up their?” asked Iris as Frost made a frozen staircase and they all climbed it and entered Zoom’s lair and found Jesse in a cage

“Dad” Stated Jesse

“Jesse, we are here to rescue you” Stated Harrison as he went up to the cage and Frost went up too and froze into and kicked it and it broke

“We have to leave now, Zoom is coming back” Stated Jesse and just as they said that Zoom re-entered his lair

“Flash, you dare to come here and Frost you dare to help him” Stated Zoom

“Go on get out of here I keep his distracted” Stated Frost

“Thanks” Stated Iris and the rest of the group fled

* * *

(Earth 643) Star Labs

Harrison, Jesse, Iris and Leonard managed to get back to their Earth with Leonard distracting him as the other went through and managed to lose him and go through the portal.

“I lost him. He is sure faster than me” Stated Leonard

“Well, I could possibly work on something to improve your speed. However we need to close the breaches” Stated Harrison

“We can have Stein work on it, we do need something to make me faster” Stated Leonard as a ding went off

“It is the results of the test on Jay Garrick …. “ Stated Harrison as went wide eyed

“What did it say?” asked Iris

“It says that Jay Garrick was actually Hunter Zolomon, a serial killer on my Earth” Revealed Harrison

“Well, it is a good thing he is locked up” Stated Leonard


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Another Earth, Kara powers also get swapped.

(Earth 714) National City – a month earlier 

Kara Danvers, otherwise known as Supergirl, was fighting Siobhan Smythe otherwise known as Silver Banshee at Lord Technologies. Maxwell Lord was watching the fight with interest but accidently dropped some Cyan Kryptonite into the room and there was a binding light and the next thing that happened was Silver Banshee and Supergirl were both knocked out.

* * *

(Earth 714) National City - DEO

Kara woke up to discover that she was at the DEO and in the medic ward and attempt to sit up.

“Relax, Supergirl” Stated Alex

“What happened, Alex?” asked Kara

“You were affected by Cyan Kryptonite” Stated Alex

“What did it do to me? I don’t feel the same, I feel if something is going to cause me to scream” Stated Kara

“It swapped your powers with Siobhan Smythe” Stated J'onn J'onzz

“What” asked Kara

“Siobhan Smythe has your powers and you have hers, there is nothing that can be done, Maxwell Lord said that he lost the formula for Cyan Kryptonite, and we are working on re-making but it will take time” Stated Alex

“Did you capture her too?” asked Kara

“Yes, she is locked in a cell and can’t get out” Stated J'onn J'onzz

“Let me talk to her” Stated Kara

“No” Stated J'onn J'onzz

“We need someone to be Supergirl, and if can’t be me then so be it” Stated Kara

“Fine” Stated J'onn J'onzz

* * *

(Earth 714) DEO holding Cells

“Supergirl, I wonder when you would show up” Stated Siobhan

“Siobhan, I am sure you noticed you don’t have your powers” Stated Kara

“Oh, I noticed. I have your powers and are going to make you pay” Stated Siobhan

“And you would condemn National City to crime because of some payback?” asked Kara

“What are you talking about?” asked Siobhan

“Well, there are some aliens from Krypton that want to take over the world and without you, they would win and enslave the Earth” Stated Kara

“So, you want me to be Supergirl?” asked Siobhan

“Yes, at least until we can swap our powers back” Stated Kara

“And what would you be doing?” asked Siobhan

“Helping you defeat them” Stated Kara as if it was obvious

“Well counter-offer, you see I want to see you suffer and I know you being a criminal would eat away at you. So my offer is that I would be Supergirl and be a hero and not cause any damage. In exchange you would have to be Silver Banshee and a Criminal” Stated Siobhan

“Let me have some time to think about it” Said Kara as she left

* * *

(Earth 714) DEO meeting room

“You are not seriously considering it are you?” asked Alex as she, Kara and J'onn J'onzz

“What other choice do we have? I can’t stop Kryptonian like this and Kal is too busy to deal with this and it would only be temporary” Stated Kara

“And what if it is not, are you prepared for that?” asked J'onn J'onzz

“If it means that National City is defended then yes” Stated Kara

“So you would what, swap lives then?” asked Alex

“I assume so” Stated Kara

“Then she would know that you are Supergirl” Argued Alex

“We can erase her knowledge after you are switched back” Stated J'onn J'onzz

* * *

(Earth 714) DEO holding Cells

“I see you are back already” Stated Siobhan as she noticed Supergirl entered

“I am and I have some conditions” Stated Kara

“Which are?” asked Siobhan

“Number one, you can’t use your powers for selfish reasons and must be a hero. Number two, we have to swap lives. I got that part taken care of once you agree. Number three, you can’t send me to jail but we can fight and also no killing. Number four, you can not reveal my identity to anyone” Stated Kara

“And how about Number five, you have to a criminal and actively be one” Stated Siobhan

“Fine, yes I will be a criminal” Stated Kara

“I accept, now tell me your identity” Stated Siobhan

“My name is Kara Danvers” Revealed Kara

“Oh a double deal, I get to screw over Supergirl and Kara.” Stated Siobhan

“We are going to swap lives remember, which means I am the one to hate you not the other way around” Stated Kara

“Fine, how does this going to work?” asked Siobhan

“Follow me and don’t try anything” Stated Kara as she unlocked Siobhan’s Cell

* * *

(Earth 714) DEO meeting room

“So how are we going to swap lives?” asked Siobhan

“I have a friend that can re-write memories and we have him do it on a large scale, the only people that would know is everyone in this room and Superman of course” Stated J’onn J'onzz

“Siobhan, you will be Siobhan Danvers and Cat Grants assistant. You will also be my adopted sister so don’t think to try anything” Stated Alex

“Pushy, but fine” Stated Siobhan

“Kara, you will be Kara Smythe” Stated Alex

“I will transfer enough memories to effectively live as each other” Stated J’onn J'onzz

“It is done, now everyone thinks that you swapped” Stated J’onn J'onzz

“Chao, Kara Smythe, good luck being a criminal” Stated Siobhan

* * *

(Earth 714) National City

Siobhan had returned to CatCo later that day with warning from J’onn J'onzz and Alex stating that they were keeping an eye on her that she was expected to return later that day to train.

“Hey Siobhan, how did everything go against Kara?” asked Winn when they were alone

“Oh, it wasn’t much trouble” Stated Siobhan

“Siobhan, cancel my 10:45 with my mother and cancel my appointment with my therapist too” Ordered Cat Grant

“Of course, Ms. Grant” Stated Siobhan

* * *

(Earth 714) National City – a month later

Siobhan had enjoyed the feeling of saving people and learned over time to forgive Kara and it didn’t matter anymore anyway since Siobhan had a job and Kara didn’t. Kara hadn’t enjoyed being a criminal and decided that since she this was Siobhan fault in the first place she wanted revenge on her, this being caused by her new powers now getting to her, so she made herself a costume and went to CatCo to get revenge on Siobhan.

“Kara what are you doing here?” asked Winn as he saw her

“Where is Siobhan?” asked Kara

“Siobhan call security to get Kara out of here” Stated Cat as Kara let out a scream and Siobhan fell to the floor but before Siobhan hit the ground, a steak catched her and ran out to the desert and Kara then fled.

* * *

(Earth 643) Star Labs – Several hours later

“What did you need us for?’ asked Leonard as Harrison had called everyone to the cortex to discuss something.

“I developed the device that should give you more speed, but you need to test it” Stated Harrison

“So where does it go? “asked Cisco

“Over the emblem, and once it is on it should work” Stated Harrison

“Let me take it out for a test spin” Stated Leonard as he put it on his suit

“We will track you from here” Stated Cisco as Leonard zoomed over to the keystone sign

“Alright I am about to activate it “Stated Leonard as he activated and ran and ran through a breach


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard meets Supergirl on her Earth, while Barry meets an unexpected visitor

(Earth 714) National City fields

Leonard had caught the room and zoomed out to the fields outside National City.

“Thanks for the assist, I assume you are a superhero too?” asked Siobhan

“You are a superhero too? “Asked Leonard

“Well, technically for right now” Stated Siobhan

“Let me guess, you somehow got some heroes power and have to be them while they be you?” asked Leonard

“How did you know?” asked Siobhan

“The Same thing happened to me, I’ll explain later but I think I am on the wrong earth” Stated Leonard

“Well you can follow me back to my apartment” Stated Siobhan as she donned her Supergirl outfit

“Lead the way” Stated Leonard

* * *

(Earth 714) National City – Siobhan Danvers’s apartment

“So that is how I became the Flash temporarily, I don’t know but I kind of like being the hero” admitted Leonard after they exchanged stories

“Well, I kind of fell the same way. I like helping people too and actually having friends “Started Siobhan as Alex entered the apartment

“Siobhan, I am glad you are okay. Who is this?” asked Alex

“This is Leonard, a superhero form another Earth and the one who saved me. Say if you don’t mind can you help me stop Kara” Stated Siobhan

“That wasn’t the deal” Stated Alex

“She tried to kill me” argued Siobhan

“Fine, but we are taking her to the DEO and not the police” Stated Alex

“Deal” Stated Siobhan

“I’ll help but afterword I need to get back” Stated Leonard

“Uh oh” Stated Alex

“What?” asked Siobhan

“Kara broke out Livewire” Stated Alex

* * *

(Earth 643) Central City Museum

Barry and Mick were outside the Central City Museum waiting for the right moment.

“So what is the escape route this time?” asked Mick

“A getaway car waiting a block away and the sewers as back-up” Stated Barry

“Always the sewers” Stated Mick

They moved towards the Museum and managed to get close to the Crystal Ball, which was a diamond, and the alarm went off

“Hold them off while I break into it” Ordered Barry as Mick start to start a fire around them while Barry smashed the case and grabbed the diamond and Barry shot a path out and started towards the getaway car

“I guess no Flash tonight” Stated Barry as they made their way to the getaway car.

“I wonder where Scarlet is tonight” asked Mick

* * *

(Earth 714) National City

Leonard and Siobhan had gone to the DEO to prepare to fight Kara and Livewire.

“Got any ideas?” asked Siobhan

“Got any ear plugs?” asked Leonard

“For the sonic screams right?” asked Siobhan

“Yeah” Stated Leonard

“I got some right here” Stated Alex as she passed some to them

“Hello, Supergirl me and Silver Banshee here have Cat Grant and if you don’t come soon then we will spill her brains on the pavement” Stated Livewire and Leonard and Siobhan looked at each and nodded and zoomed towards the location

“Please don’t kill me” Begged Cat Grant

“I don’t think so” Stated Livewire as they turned to fight and Livewire targeted Leonard and Leonard went over to the nearby Fire Hydrant and turned it on and wet Livewire and knocked her out while Siobhan was fighting Kara, which ended with Kara being knocked out too.

* * *

(Earth 714) National City Fields

“Thanks for everything” Stated Siobhan

“It’s no problem, we should team up again sometime. Be it as heroes and villains” Stated Leonard

“Definitely, goodbye super friend” Stated Siobhan

“Bye super friend” Stated Leonard as he ran and created a beach and left

* * *

(Earth 714) National City - DEO

“So is there a way to break the curse?” asked Alex as she, Siobhan and J’onn J'onzz meet in a conference room

“If someone can show her love then yes” Stated Siobhan

“How are we going to do that?” asked Alex

“I have an idea, since she is basically me and you can re-write memories ,you could simply make her think that she is me and re-write Winn’s memories so that he loves her again” Stated Siobhan

“And that would work?” asked Alex

“It should” Stated Siobhan

“What about your deal?” asked J’onn J'onzz

“I don’t care about her being a criminal anymore, can you give her a job as one of Cat Grants assistant back?” asked Siobhan

“We can try” Stated J’onn J'onzz

* * *

(Earth 643) Star Labs

Leonard had zoomed back into Star Labs and everyone was waiting for him.

“I missed you so much” Stated Iris as she hugged him

“Lenny, where did you go?” asked Lisa

“Another earth, don’t worry it wasn’t Earth 2. Anything interesting happen when I was gone?” Stated Leonard

“Yeah, Captain Cold and Heatwave robbed the museum and got away” Stated Cisco

“Oh a breach opened up downtown” Stated Caitlin as Leonard zoomed to the location of the breach and no one was there

“No one is here” Stated Leonard as he left

“Good, he is gone” Said a woman in the alley way stood a person wearing fish nets and a bikers jacket, a blonde wig and a black domino mask came out of the Alley

* * *

(Earth 643) Saints and Sinners

The woman from the alleyway took off her wig and domino mask and walked in Saint and Sinners and found the person she was looking for and was brought back into memories.

_Flashback_

_(Earth 644) Central City – two years ago_

_Sara Lance was at Saints and Sinners getting drunk after finding out that her father died, and a man came and sat next to her._

_“What is a pretty girl like you in a place like this” asked a man that took a seat next to Sara_

_“I don’t know” Stated Sara_

_“I’m Barry Allen, mind if I buy you a drink” Stated Barry_

_“Sure why not. I am Sara Lance” Stated Sara_

_(Earth 644) Zooms Lair – three month ago_

_Sara had started dating Barry Allen shortly after their meeting and then the particle accelerator happened and Zoom rose up and created an army of Meta-Human and they discovered that she was a Meta and eventually Zoom wanted her to be his lieutenant and she refused and Zoom brought her and Barry to Zooms Lair and murdered him into front of her, and was forced to become his lieutenant. That day she swore vengeance against him._

_End flashback_

Sara walked towards Barry who was sitting down at a booth in the back and sat down and Barry looked up at her in surprise.

“Mick, bring me a Keystone brew” Stated Barry as Mick brought two beers to the table and Sara saw that neither of them said Keystone brew and the last thing she saw was black

* * *

(Earth 643) Captain Cold’s Hideout

When Sara woke up, she was tied to a chair and saw Barry, or this earth’s version of him looking at her.

“I assume that Zoom sent you over” Stated Barry

“And if he did” Stated Sara

“I would ask why you would follow him” Stated Barry

“If I didn’t have a choice” Stated Sara

“Who did Zoom take away from you?” asked Barry

“My Earths version of the love of my life” Whispered Sara

“I’m sorry” Stated Barry and after a moment of silence

“Well, let me offer you a choice. Your doppelganger is dead on this Earth. You could join me and Mick, just known that we are criminals but we don’t kill” Stated Barry

“I accept” Stated Sara

* * *

(Earth 643) Star Labs

Leonard and the rest of the gang were working on a way to stop Zoom when a big alert went off in the cortex. And everyone rushed to the cortex.

“Zoom …. He sent a lot of meta over” Stated Cisco

“Great, call Captain …. “ Started Leonard but before he could say anything Zoom raced into the lab and got Jay Garrick and put his hand through his heart

“See you soon, Flash” Stated Zoom as he took Lisa and fled

“Call Barry … Now” Yelled Leonard


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Barry go after Zoom and deal with the fallout of the Meta Human Invasion.

(Earth 643) Star Labs

It was about an hour later that Barry arrived at Star Labs with Mick and Sara in tow.

“What is she doing here?” asked Harrison

“She is with us, if you got a problem with that then we could always leave” Stated Barry

“And you are?” asked Jessie

“I am Barry Snart and Captain Cold and my associate Mick Rory and Heatwave” Introduced Barry

“It took you long enough to get here” Stated Leonard

‘Well, with all the Metas it was a pain to get over here” Stated Barry

“Zoom took Lisa and I need your help” Stated Leonard

“Fine, but what is the plan?” asked Barry

“We are finishing a machine that should send all of the people from Earth 2 back there except Harrison, Jessie and Zoom. We need a part from Mercury Labs but I can’t get close, what you need to... ” Started Leonard

“Hang on, you want to send Sara back too?” asked Barry

“Yes, she was one of Zoom’s lieutenant and must pay for her crimes” argued Harrison

“Well, if that is the case then we will not help” Stated Barry as they started to walk away

“Fine, she can stay with you guys.” Stated Leonard

“Leonard” Warned Harrison

“Is one Meta really worth letting Zoom win?” asked Leonard

“No” Stated Harrison

“Then she is staying with them. However, she has to tell us everything she knows about Zoom” Stated Leonard

“That can be arranged” Stated Sara

“What do you need me and Mick for?” asked Barry

“Get inside Mercury Labs and located a device called the Beryllium agitator” Stated Harrison 

“What does it look like?” asked Mick

“It look a core of a nuclear reactor” Stated Harrison

“Yeah, don’t know what that looks like” Stated Mick

“Nope” Stated Barry

“Someone is going to have to go with them” Stated Leonard

“I go, I know what it looks like” volunteered Caitlin

“Good to see you, guys” Stated Barry

“Barry” Stated Joe and Iris as they went up and gave him a hug

“You too, Barry” Stated Cisco

“Right, so let me see the schematics of the building” Stated Barry as Cisco loaded up the schematics

“Okay, if you keep the Metas over here and we will enter the building over in this general direction” Stated Barry

“Wait, are we getting in there like I think we are” Stated Mick

“Well that depends, what are you thinking of” Stated Barry smiling

“How are we getting in there?” asked Caitlin

“You might want to bring a change of clothes” Warned Mick

* * *

(Earth 643) Mercury Labs

Leonard managed to get all of the Meta around Star Labs and Caitlin, Barry and Mick entered Mercury Labs through the sewer system.

“I am never going down their again” Stated Caitlin as they started to search the labs

“Well, it was the easiest way inside” Stated Barry

“I see you taken to be a criminal quite natural” Stated Caitlin

“Well, I had to take my part of the deal so that Leonard would take his” Stated Barry

“Then why save Earth 2 Sara?” asked Caitlin

“She was forced to work for Zoom, most of the Metas were. It wasn’t their fault and she deserves another chance” Stated Barry

“How is the search for Melting Pot going?” asked Barry

“Well, it halted to a stop since the whole Zoom thing but we are trying” Stated Caitlin

“Wait this is it” Stated Caitlin

“Watch out” Stated Barry as a Meta shot a fire ball at Caitlin

“You aren’t getting anywhere Heroes” Stated Deathstorm

“Well, that is where you are wrong, neither of us are heroes.” Stated Mick as he started to shoot his gun towards Deathstorm

As Deathstorm dodged Mick shots, Barry shot behind creating an ice wall that fell on Deathstorm and knocked him out

“Let’s get out of here” Stated Barry as they went to leave

* * *

(Earth 643) Star Labs

Barry, Caitlin and Mick arrived back to Star Labs with the part. They gave it to Harrison who put the finishing touches on the machine and activated it and all of the Earth 2 inhabitants except Harrison, Jessie, Sara and Zoom. A minute later, Zoom was inside Star Labs.

“I see you got rid of my Army, no matter my plan is almost finished. If you want your sister back you will race me tomorrow and if I win, I destroy the multiverse except this earth and if you win you get Lisa. See you tomorrow” Stated Zoom

“You can’t do it” Stated Harrison

“What other choice do I have?” asked Leonard

“There are other options” argued Joe

“I had an idea” Stated Barry as everyone turned towards him.

* * *

(Earth 643) Magnetar – next day

Leonard, Harrison, Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, and Joe came to the location of the race

“I see you brought your cheering squad” Stated Zoom

“Give me back my sister” Ordered Leonard

“Not until we race, get to the starting line” Stated Zoom as both he and Leonard got in position to start the race

“How do I win?” asked Leonard

“By stopping me before 1500 laps” Stated Zoom

“3 … 2 … 1 go” Stated Zoom as they started to race

And when they got about 200 laps in, a flame stream started to hit the machine and made it start to fall and Leonard used it as opportunity to catch up to Zoom but instead Zoom took Leonard to the ground and was about to kill him when he was hit with the cold gun through the head killing him. Leonard got up and saw Barry with the cold gun in his hand.

“You didn’t have to kill him” Yelled Joe

“You know no prison could hold him, and the words you are looking for are thank and you” Stated Barry

“That was your plan? You said that you were going to destroy the machine to distract him” Stated Leonard

“It was my plan originally, but he was going to kill you, you really think we could have stopped him if he got your speed. I am not going to make it a habit but it needed to be done” Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 643) Star Labs

They all meet in Star Labs after getting rid of the machine for good, and were in the cortex discussing their next move.

“Uh guys we have a problem” Stated Cisco

“What don’t tell me it is another speedster” Stated Leonard

“No, Melting Polt was killed during the carnage of the Earth 2 Metas” Revealed Cisco

After the bombshell that Cisco just dropped, Leonard and Barry asked for the room and everyone left.

“So I guess we can’t change back” Stated Leonard breaking the silence

“I guess not, will you still be the Flash if I be Captain Cold” asked Barry

“Well, I guess so. We have grown into these roles don’t you think” Stated Leonard

“Yeah, last year I would of never been a criminal” Stated Barry

“And a year ago if you told me that I would be a hero, I would of laughed in your face and rob you” Stated Leonard

“Just no more killing, Barry you are better than that” Stated Leonard

“If they are evil speedster than I will” Stated Barry

“Fine, so how are we going to tell the others?” asked Leonard

* * *

(Earth 643) Star Labs

Leonard and Barry had asked everyone back in the room.

“So what is the verdict?” asked Joe

“I am going to stay the Flash while Barry remains Captain Cold” Revealed Leonard

“I know that it is not what everyone wants but we don’t have much choice, as Captain Cold I am ineffective against Metas.” Stated Barry 

“I want to thank you for everything guys, for what you guys did for me. You are all were considered my family and while I might be a criminal now, I promise to look out for you guys” Stated Barry as Iris and Joe started crying and came and Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Joe gave him hugs

“Take Care, Scarlet. And if I hear that anyone here was hurt, you will have to deal with me” Stated Barry as he, Mick and Sara left.

* * *

Over the course of the next year, Cisco and Lisa started dating. And After a close call where Leonard nearly died, Iris confessed her feeling for Leonard and they started dating. When Leonard was fighting Captain Cold and Black Siren, it was revealed that they too were dating. Two years later, Eobard Thawne turned up again and Leonard called upon Barry for help and in the end Barry ended up killing Eobard, ending him once and for all. A year after together with Oliver, who after some convincing took to Leonard being the Flash, Leonard found the Justice League and Barry was considered an unofficial member.

* * *

(Earth 714) National City - DEO

J’onn J'onzz had re-written both Kara’s and Winn’s memories and Winn was able to cure Kara of her curse and they start dating. Kara Smythe became Cat Grants second assistant and joined Siobhan out in the field as Silver Banshee. 

“Test number 49, was a failure. I will get you right” Stated Alex as she worked in the lab on Cyan Kryptonite


End file.
